Doug's Slip Of The Tongue
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Instead of lying about a sick cousin, Doug accidentally agrees to go with Connie to the Bumpkin Day Hoe Down. But with that accidental slip of the tongue, will it begin the cute romance of a young skinny boy and a young heavy-set girl? Major Doug x Connie
1. An Accidental Agreement

I didn't think I would do another Doug x Connie story so soon, especially since I'm still on the suggestion for bkno on Deviantart. HOWEVER, after rewatching the one episode of Doug called "Doug's A Big Fat Liar", this germ of an idea just gave me inspiration. Basically, what would have happened if Doug had just not been paying attention, and his thoughts were still on Patti when Connie was still talking. Well, here's the first chapter that might have given results. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In Bluffington School, Connie Benge was taking a deep breath as she looked up towards the poster that read 'Bumpkin Day Hoe Down'. She sighed as she looked down in disappointment. She wanted to go to that dance so bad, and yet, all the choices she wanted to make, other girls had already asked. Well... save for one choice. The boy she considered the sweetest and cutest in her class... Doug Funnie. She sighed happily at the thought of Doug dancing with her. She didn't know whether or not Doug would say yes, but she had to try anyway. All she had to do was find him.

Not a few minutes later, and there he was, standing in the middle of the hall, seemingly waiting for someone. She took a deep breath, practicing her lines in her head... once she finished, she walked over and tapped Doug on the shoulder as Doug turned to her. She smiled a bit as she seemed to have gotten his attention. "Doug, today is your lucky day! I have selected you to go with me to the Bumpkin Day Hoedown!"

"H-huh?" Doug blinked as he turned to Connie fully.

Connie paused as she blushed a bit. Maybe she was a little too forward with asking, but she kept going anyway. "Chalky, Boomer and Skunky have been dying for me to ask them, but you're my first choice!"

Doug blinked a few times in confusion, as if he didn't hear what Connie said. Connie blushed as she said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you be my date?"

"What? Oh, uh, sure, Connie, I-" Doug started.

Connie then let out a gasp of delight and hugged Doug, surprising him. "Oh thank you, Doug! You just made me happy."

"H-huh?" Doug's eyes widened in shock as he turned towards an approaching Patti and Beebe, who seemed to be occupied talking to each other at the moment.

"I was a little worried, but you know, I feel so happy! I promise, you won't regret it, Doug." Connie smiled as she let go of Doug.

Doug's eyes widened in shock as he looked over at Connie with a worried expression. It was right then and there that Patti approached Doug with a smile, "Hey Doug! Would you like to go the Hoe Down with me?"

Connie winced a bit as she turned to Patti. "Oh, sorry, Patti. You just missed out. Doug already agreed to go to the Hoe Down with me."

"I did?" Doug's eyes shrank.

Patti looked a little disappointed, but smiled as she turned to Doug. "Oh, well. I'm happy for you two. Doug, I'm sure you're going to be a good dance partner for Connie."

She then whispered in his ear. "Take good care of her. I'm sure she'll need the motivation."

Doug just blinked in confusion as Patti turned to Connie. "Well, I guess I'll go around and see if there's someone else I can ask."

"Sorry, Patti." Connie said.

"No, it's okay. I can find someone else, no big deal." Patti smiled as she started to go off.

Doug then smiled nervously as he called to Patti, "Oh, I'm sure there are tons of guys dying to go with you."

Patti gave a smile towards Doug before waving and leaving as Doug turned to Connie, Connie giving a smile as she continued, "Anyway, thanks for being my date, Doug. You have no idea how relieved I am."

"Believe me, it's no trouble at all." Doug smiled nervously. "Shall I pick you up on Saturday at six?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." Connie giggled as she started to go off. "See you later, Doug."

"Bye." Doug waved as Connie turned the corner. Once she was sure no one was looking, she gave a quiet cheer to herself as she pumped her arm. She never thought she'd live to see the day, but the boy she loved agreed to go out with her on a date!

* * *

"What were you thinking saying yes to Connie?" Skeeter said as he and Doug were going out of school together. "I thought you said you were going to wait for Patti to approach you."

"I did! But then Connie tapped me on the shoulder and... I didn't pay attention to what she was saying." Doug said shamefully. "And now, look at me. I'm going out with a different girl who's not Patti to the Hoe-Down. Maybe I'd have been better off not going."

Skeeter frowned a bit as he said, "You'd be leaving one disappointed girl."

Doug groaned. "I suppose you're right. I don't want to have Connie's sad face in my nightmares..."

"So, what are you going to do, Doug?" Skeeter asked in curiosity. "I mean, what do you know about Connie?"

Doug stopped a bit as he paused to think. "What do I know about Connie? Well, I know she's one of Patti's friends... she's always nice and helpful to us... and... and..."

The black haired boy groaned. "That's really all I know about her."

"Well... maybe what you should do this week is get to know her a little more. At least talk about her interests before the Hoe Down. That way, you can still make this date work. Besides, it's only one date. I'm sure you won't be able to screw it up." Skeeter honked.

"Skeeter..." Doug turned to his blue friend... before taking a breath. "You're right. Before the Bumpkin Day Hoe Down, I'm going to sit down and... get to know Connie more!"

With that said, Doug spotted the green skinned heavy-set girl coming out of the school as he turned to his friend, "Here she comes now. Wish me luck, Skeeter."

Doug started to run off as Skeeter took a deep breath. "Good luck, man... though I have a strange feeling that things are about to change..."

Little did anybody know was that this little bout was the beginning of a cute little romance between Doug Funnie and Connie Benge.

* * *

And with that, the first chapter is done! How did you guys like it? There will be more Doug x Connie to come, so don't miss out! And don't worry, the dance will be brought up sometime soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Getting To Know You

Ehhh… bet you thought I'd forgotten about this story, huh? Well, guess what? It's back with a vengeance! It's been a while since we've started this fanfiction, so let's get on with the program! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Connie couldn't help but feel pretty excited as she felt her heart beating. Ever since Doug agreed to go out with her to the Bumpkin Day Hoedown, she couldn't help but feel elated every time. Maybe it might be unhealthy for some, but for her, every time she replayed that moment in her life when Doug agreed to go out with her, she felt... happy. But pretty soon, her thoughts were about to be interrupted.

"Connie! Hey! Connie!"

The green skinned, stout girl snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to see Doug approaching her. She was pretty much surprised to see that, for once, the boy was approaching. Still, she gave a smile as she turned to him. "Oh, hey Doug! What's going on?"

"Well..." Doug blushed a bit as he put a hand behind his head. "I was thinking... about the Bumpkin Day Hoedown and... well..."

Connie's eyes lit up as she gave a squeal. "Oh, I know, isn't that exciting!" She paused as she gave a sigh. "Though, I have a confession to make, Doug. Remember how I said you were my first choice? Well... that's not exactly the truth."

Doug raised an eyebrow in surprise as he put a hand on his face. Connie, looking worried, quickly said, "Now, don't get me wrong. It was like I said before, I did ask Chalky, Boomer and Skunky, but they all turned me down. And, well..." Connie blushed a bit. "I always thought you were the cutest boy in the world, and... even though I wish you were my first choice, I didn't want to ask, in case somebody already approached you."

 _"Patti was about to until..."_ Doug thought to himself, before shoving that thought out of his mind. _"No, no, Connie's too sweet. Just nod."_

The boy gave a slight nod as he smiled a bit. "It's okay, Connie. Actually, in truth, I'm... kind of glad you asked me."

"Really?" Connie gasped. "And you still accepted me?"

"Well..." Doug paused. "Honestly, Connie, I do know you're Patti's friend, you have a sweet nature within you, AND you have a tendency to root everyone on, me included, but... out of all the girls I know as my friends... you were the one I... knew about the least."

"Oh..." Connie said as she frowned.

The boy in the green shirt-vest paused as he noticed Connie looking down. "Wait a minute, don't get the wrong idea. What I mean is, I know we hang out all the time, but it was only when we had friends with us, like Skeeter or Beebe or Patti... but not just us alone. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Connie's eyes lit up in excitement as she took in the boy's words. She gave a nod in understanding, wondering if the boy she liked was trying to indicate something.

Doug gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Because, if you're not busy right now, I'd let to get to know you a lot more."

"I... would really like that, Doug." Connie giggled as she took the boy's hand, making him blush. "Don't worry, my parents don't usually get home until five o'clock, so we have plenty of time. What do you want to do first?"

Doug gave a small grin, relieved that Connie accepted his offer. "How about we go to the Honker Burger? Maybe talk over a milkshake?"

Connie's eyes lit up even more than they usually did as she gave a smile. "I would love that, Doug. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Doug said as he and Connie started to head downstairs and started heading towards their destination.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, inside the Honker Burger, after ordering one chocolate milkshake and one strawberry milkshake respectively, Doug and Connie were sitting together with each other as Doug listened intently to Connie's interests.

"Well, I've always been a huge fan of music. You know how much you love the Beets? Well, I love all different types of music, rock music, soft music... you get the idea." Connie said as Doug listened intently.

"So, are you thinking about becoming a musician someday?" Doug asked, mildly interested.

Connie giggled, "Well, I'm currently thinking about it, but I don't know if it'll be my final dream job or not."

"Well, hey, maybe you should try out for some music playing sometime." Doug smiled, putting a hand on Connie's shoulder. "Actually, my main interest is mostly drawing and writing. I'm hoping to make my own comic series someday."

Connie couldn't help but give a giggle. "You are quite eloquent with your words when it comes to essays."

"Am I?" Doug asked, confused. "I... honestly haven't noticed."

"Really?" Connie said in surprise. "Because you have a way with words. Have you ever considered writing a graphic novel?"

Doug paused as he thought about it. "Well, I currently draw comics once in a while."

Connie looked interested as she asked, "Can I see one?"

Doug looked surprised as he blushed a bit. "Uh, well, I don't have them on me at the moment, but first thing when we meet again like this, I'll show you one."

"Oh, thank you, Doug. I can't wait to see what your work looks like!" Connie gave a sweet laugh.

And for some reason, when Doug heard Connie laugh, he couldn't help but give a small smile. To him, that laugh was certainly contagious. As the two finished up their milkshakes, Connie paused as she looked at her watch. "You know, Doug, I still have a little time before my parents get home. Do you want to do anything else with me?"

Doug looked surprised, before giving a smile. "Sure. How about a nice walk around Lucky Duck Lake? It's nice, it's serene, and the water is lovely in the sunset."

The boy knew it to be quite true as he still remembered his experiences and many visits he made with Skeeter and Mr. Dink on that particular lake. He couldn't help but wonder if Connie would like the same thing. But, seeing the excited look in Connie's eyes, he already received his answer.

* * *

And sure enough, just a few minutes or so later, Doug and Connie were both sitting near the edge of Lucky Duck Lake as they both took off their shoes and were having their feet soaked deep in the water. Being curious about this odd activity, Connie turned to her "date". "Is this what you normally do at the lake?"

"Not usually, but it's always been a thing back in Bloatsburg." Doug explained as he turned to his friend. "Sometimes, it's nice to take off your shoes and socks and just dip your feet gently in the water as you watch the sky..."

Connie paused as she looked up to see the pretty clouds float by as she gave a grin. "You know, I do see your point. The clouds are prettier as they pass by..."

"Very much so." Doug smiled a bit before pausing and noticing something. "Heh, you know, that cloud looks like..."

"...a superhero?" Connie chuckled as she noticed the same cloud Doug was looking at. "Yeah, I think I see it."

"Now how did you know what I was going to say?" Doug raised an eyebrow in surprise.

The heavy-set girl giggled. "Oh come on, Doug, the look of it was so obvious from the get-go..." At that moment, Connie noticed another cloud passing by and pointed up. "Say, Doug, if you look at the cloud in the right, you'll see it takes the shape of a butterfly."

Doug paused as he squinted, before grinning. "Huh. I can see the wings!"

"Told you." Connie laughed as she pushed the boy a bit. Doug and Connie's eyes connected for a brief moment as both of them smiled, looking a bit awkward. Doug paused as he looked up at the sky.

"Uh, well... how do your feet feel?" Doug asked as he pulled his own feet out of the water. Connie did the same as she started to get up and walk around a bit.

"A little wet, but it feels oddly refreshing." Connie said as she gave a grin. "So, are we walking barefoot, or do we have to walk in wet feet in wet shoes?"

Doug laughed a bit at the joke she made as the girl giggled in delight.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Doug and Connie had arrived at the girl's home as Connie looked over to Doug, giving a small smile. "Well, thanks for spending some of your day with me, Doug. I feel like I got to know you a little better."

"Heh... so did I." Doug gave a smile as well. "And you know, I can't wait to hear some of your music sometime."

"And I'm interested in your drawings." Connie said with interest. "Maybe we can meet again after school and hang out again!"

"You don't mind?" Doug asked in curiosity.

"Of course not." Connie grinned. "After all, it'll give us a chance to practice our dancing... the Bumpkin Day How Down, don't you know?"

"Oh..." Doug blushed. "R-right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Connie."

"See you later, Doug." Connie gave a heartwarming smile as she watched the sweetest boy she ever met in her life depart for home. She gave a small swoon as she said to herself, "Oh, that was the best date I ever had in my life!"

About a couple miles away, Doug was thinking the same thing, but with a more concerned look on his face. "That was the best date I ever had in my life, and yet, why do I feel so... down on myself? Is it because I wish it was Patti here instead? No, that can't be it... but yet, why do I feel so conflicted..."

Doug paused to himself as he sighed, looking up at the sky. He knew he wasn't going to get the answer just standing there... though... maybe his family might help him out with his issue...

* * *

And with that, the chapter comes to an end! How did you guys like it? Next time, Doug's going to be having a talk with his sister about his... complicated problems! Glad to be back to updating this! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Brother-To-Sister Advice

All right, let's get going with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later that day, at the Funnie household, inside a familiar teenage girl's room, Judy was sitting atop her bed, reading from a script that she had personally wrote herself as she gave a small grin. "What is in a name, that which we call a rose-" The teenage girl stopped and looked over the script again. "No, no, that was all wrong. "WHAT is in a name... WHAT is IN a NAME?... What is in a name?!"

The girl, after trying the same sentence multiple times, shook her head, giving a groan. "I'll never get this line down for the Moody School Show..."

At that moment, she heard a knock on the door, causing her head to lift from the script she was given. "Come in?"

The door opened as Doug peeked inside, "Judy, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Doug, perfect timing!" Judy grinned as she got up and opened the door fully before dragging her little brother in. "Hey, do me a favor and help me out with something here."

Doug blinked a few times as Judy handed Doug another script, his sister explaining, "I need to get on show for my class, and I'm hoping to do one of the most infamous Shakespeare monologues of its time! I'm hoping to audition for Juliet."

"Bu-" Doug started to say, before sighing. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just start from 'And sails'." Judy noted.

Doug rolled his eyes as he read the line. "And sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Ro-" Judy started the soliloquy, but frowned as she looked at it. "No, no, that doesn't sound right..."

"I thought you were doing good at the beginning." Doug noted, making Judy stare at him.

"Thanks for the words of enthusiasm, Doug, but I like to think I need to be..." She put the script aside and held a pose that made it look like she was dabbing and crying, when really, she was being overdramatic. "...MORE DRAMATIC!"

Doug shook his head in annoyance, knowing that his sister was always looking for an excuse to test out her acting skills. "Well, if you're quite done being dramatic, I need your help with something?"

"Oh?" Judy asked as she went out of her pose and adjusted her sunglasses a bit. "And what trouble, may I ask, have you got in yourself today? Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, actually..." Doug started.

"You want me to cover for you by pretending to be a sick cousin that you made up some lie about because a girl you didn't want to say no to asked you out, and she told the girl who DID want to ask you out that same lie, putting you in a pickle?" Judy grinned.

"No, that's- what?" Doug blinked as he looked over at his older sister. "Did you get that from what of your books?"

Judy gave a sincere shrug. "A little short story I read once, about a man trying to impress his boss with a luncheon, only for things to go wrong and the man having to go down to a burger place to disguise it as his own cooking, with the boss getting more suspicious. I think they called it... 'Steamed Jams'?"

Doug rolled his eyes as the red haired teenage girl looked over. "Never mind. I guess I just want a little acting gig. What's up?"

"I want to talk to you about my... well, my love life, as it is." Doug bit his tongue on that matter as Porkchop peeked in Judy's room, peering his ear.

Judy's eyes lit up from behind her sunglasses as she said, "Personally, Doug, I was wondering if you'd ever get the guts to ask Patti out."

"Huh?" Doug asked as the red haired girl laughed.

"Come on, Doug, I may be your sister, but I'm not stupid. We all know that you have a crush on Patti Mayonnaise. Heck, your looks at her aren't really all that secret." Judy chuckled.

"That's... going to be a problem. I'm not going out with Patti." Doug started to say, but it fell on deaf ears... for a brief moment.

"I mean, it's not like it's all that bad. I think Patti might have a crus-" Judy started... before the reality of what Doug said caught up with her. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I'm not going out with Patti. I'm..." Doug bit his lip nervously. "...going out with Connie."

"...who?" Judy asked, lowering her sunglasses in confusion.

"Connie Benge?" Doug asked, leaving Judy in confusion. "She has fair green skin, purple hair, pink dress..."

"Not ringing a bell. Are you talking about the rich girl?" Judy asked.

"No, that's Beebe." The short haired boy shook his head. "Connie. She's also one of Patti's friends."

Judy just blinked from behind her sunglasses, still just as confused. Doug gave a sigh as he held up one finger. "Excuse me a second."

The teenage girl nodded as Doug ran out of the room for a minute, followed closely by Porkchop. Judy sighed as she picked up the book she was reading as she looked it over a bit, before Doug came out with a picture of the students and gave a cough. Judy looked up as Doug sat down next to her and showed her the picture of all the students, before pointing right to Connie. "This is her."

"Oh!" Judy's eyes widened. before giving a big smile. "The heavy-set one!"

Doug frowned a little at Judy's statement, causing Judy to notice and backspace, "Sorry, that's pretty rude of me, wasn't it? So, wait, she asked you out?"

"To the Bumpkin Day Hoedown this weekend, that's right." Doug nodded.

"Wow..." Judy said as she looked at the picture, speechless. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but... wow. I'm surprised you accepted her invitation to go out with her." She turned to the boy with a smile. "Good on you, Doug. Nice of you to try out other girls for once. It just goes to show you can be quite the ladies' man."

The boy in the green vest shook his head in shock as he said, "I wasn't-" Doug sighed. "I wasn't paying attention, it was an accident, I said yes, and didn't realize what she was asking until it was too late."

Judy's eyes widened from behind her sunglasses as she held her mouth in shock. "Doug! I am shocked and appalled!"

"No, no, don't worry. I didn't say a word to her about that!" Doug sighed. "It's just... I actually want to get to know her a little bit, maybe she won't be a bad partner to have for the Hoedown! I mean, I still have a bit of a crush on Patti, but... I don't want to just say no to Connie after agreeing to her request! I mean, recently, I decided to hang out with her, and from that day together, I learned that she loves music, and always has a tendency to help others when they need to."

Judy calmed down as she gave a smile. "That's my brother. Always very considerate and learning well about others." The girl gave a sigh as she looked towards Doug. "Listen, Doug, if you're truly serious about going out with this girl, then... it's a snap! I'm more than willing to help you out in any way I can."

"Really?" Doug asked. "How?"

Judy gave a chuckle. "Oh, I am about to give you quite the crash course on love and dating, and by the time I'm done with you, you'll be thanking me!"

Doug's eyes shrank as Judy gave a chuckle. Porkchop, watching from nearby, could only shake his head, knowing that what Judy was going to do with Doug... was not going to end quite as well as expected...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter for now! How did you guys like it? Next time, Doug decides to take Judy's advice and another hang out with his new friend Connie ensues! But will Connie be able to get used to this new, overdramatic Doug? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	4. Another Date?

All right, let's get this story going with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"I listened to Judy's advice and... well, she did teach me quite a few things... but nothing that was really helpful in terms of getting to know Connie. It could have been her dramatic hammish ways, but I'm not really sure. But she did teach me something valuable in terms of how to approach Connie..."_

The very next day, inside the school, as the familiar purple haired green skinned girl was collecting her books, she turned around when she suddenly ran into Doug. Connie blushed for a moment, before smiling. "Oh, Doug! Perfect timing."

"Y-yeah. I was meaning to talk to you..." Doug started to say, but Connie immediately cut him off.

"I wanted to talk about last night and how much fun I had." Connie giggled. "Of course, I know it wasn't easy, but I'm glad you're giving me a big chance here. You certainly have quite the big heart."

"Uh... yeah, I certainly do." Doug grinned nervously.

"Anyway, was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Doug?" Connie asked, cocking her head in confusion.

 _"Well, this is it. Judy's advice was either going to make it or break it."_ Doug bit his lip a bit nervously before taking a deep breath. "Connie, I want to just say, you've been quite the sweetest girl I've seen. Very beautiful, in fact."

"Oh, Doug, you're not just saying that to butter me up?" Connie blushed a bit, before grinning.

"No, of course not." Doug smiled. "As a matter of fact, it would be an honor if I could take you out again tonight?"

Connie's eyes widened in surprise, noting the bold smile on Doug's face, her green face starting to turn red a bit, before smiling. "Where would we be going?"

"Well..." Doug paused as he gave a shrug. "How would you feel like a day at the... theater?"

The moment Doug said that line, he couldn't help but cringe at the delivery. _"I have really got to stop hanging around Judy."_

"Theater, as in movies?" Connie smiled a little.

Doug looked a little surprised, before smiling. "Sure. Any movie you like, I'm willing to go with you."

Connie couldn't help but squeal in delight. "You bet I'll be going with you to the movies!" Her eyes widened in shock as she realized she was a bit loud, as she retained her composure, coughing a bit. "I mean, I'd love to, Doug. After school, same time?"

"Uh... sure." Doug smiled as he gave a nod as he collected his books. "So, going my way to class?"

"Please, lead the way." Connie smiled as she and Doug started walking together. As they did so, for some reason, Doug couldn't help but feel that walking together with this beautiful purple haired girl felt right and comfortable. But as he kept walking, he couldn't help but look over towards the right to see Patti talking with Beebe as she giggled. He couldn't help but look a bit as he gave a sigh, before moving on.

 _"Well, I don't know how Patti is doing so far in asking another boy out... to think, she was going to ask me before I accidentally said yes to Connie. But I just can't break Connie's heart if I said no, she's a very good sweetheart. Then again, Patti did say that she needed the motivation, but... for what? I couldn't say for certain."_

* * *

 _"Either way, lunchtime had come around, and I decided to talk with Skeeter about my situation so far."_

Indeed, it was lunchtime as at a far away table, Doug and Skeeter were sitting next to each other as Doug had just wrapped up his story for what happened so far with Connie, staring with their date together, then talking with Judy, and finally to where he was at right now. Skeeter cautiously took a bite out of his sandwich as he chuckled. "I have to admit, Doug, you certainly are in quite a pickle. But hey, at least you didn't lie to her."

Doug frowned. "Why does everybody think I wanted to lie to Connie?"

"Oh, I don't know." Skeeter shrugged. "But from what you told me about Judy's specific scenario, it sure does sound like something you'd have done, Doug... if you were paying attention, that is."

Skeeter honked, then chuckled as Doug held his head. "And now I have a movie date with Connie. I don't know if this sounds crazy or not, but... do you think I'll actually fall for Connie Benge?"

Doug's blue skinned friend paused as he continuously chewed his ham sandwich before swallowing it down. "It's hard to say, man. I mean, you've been pining for Patti ever since you moved to Bluffington."

"You think I don't know the obvious?" Doug groaned as he looked over to see Patti, Connie and Beebe talking to each other as if they were chattering gossip girls. He noticed Connie laughing a bit as Patti told her something funny that Doug couldn't hear. He probably assumed it was an inside joke. He turned back to Skeeter. "I think Patti's been pretty sweet at times, I've seen her be tough and awesome... I even got to know her a bit. But now, here comes Connie and all of a sudden, I'm hanging out with her, taking her out on dates..." He groaned. "I just don't get what's wrong with me."

Skeeter paused as he looked at his best friend, before patting him on the back, trying to comfort him. "Don't think about this too hard, but... maybe your sights are changing a little, broadening up and showing you that there's more to everything than just your crush on Patti. Sure, you two might end up together, but then something happens and she may be married to somebody else, and you'd be disappointed and waiting for something that would never come."

Doug just stared at Skeeter with an unimpressed look as Skeeter chuckled, "But that's just a theory..." Skeeter honked again.

Doug gave a sigh as he shook his head. "Skeeter, with a friend like you, who needs a person to get me down on my luck?"

Skeeter paused as he thought about it. "Well, Roger might bring you down-"

"I was asking rhetorically." The short black haired boy sighed as he shook his head. "Well, I guess I have a movie date with Connie Benge. Who knows? Maybe this won't be as bad as I'm making it out to be."

"Hey, yesterday's date went well, right? I'm sure today's date will be much grander!" Skeeter chuckled a little.

Doug sighed as he looked back at the table where Patti, Connie and Beebe were sitting... and this time, he seemed to be paying less attention to Patti and more towards Connie... more specifically, the big smile on her face. Such a charming smile it was...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be checking out a Doug fantasy sequence before commencing with the movie date of Doug Funnie and Connie Benge! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Walking With A Beautiful Girl

And now, we're ready with a brand new chapter in the works! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _In a fantasy, romanticized world that takes place in medieval times, a horse came galloping along as a knight in shining armor was riding atop that horse, looking around as if finding a sweet dame to rescue. The knight raised his face place from his helmet to reveal the face of Doug as he looked around._

 _"Ah, but what trouble shall I find today, my fellow steed?" Doug asked the loyal steed, whose head weirdly resembled Porkchop's._

 _The Porkchop-headed horse gave a half bark, half whinny as the knight looked down._

 _"I suppose you're right, my steed. After all, the Lady of the Lake has not answered any of my calls... in fact, I doubt she even notices me at times..." Doug frowned as he crossed his arms as he looked from across the lake to see a watery-like figure resembling Patti Mayonnaise surrounded by a lot of boys that resembled his school mates._

 _The Lady of the Lake, AKA Patti, giggled as she looked towards the boys. "Aw, shucks, you boys look pretty good for noble heroes!"_

 _Some of the boys smiled as they were giving the Lady of the Lake various gifts as the girl couldn't help but giggle. From up on the hill, Doug, the most brave and honorable knight gave a small sigh of jealousy. "That Lady of the Lake sure knows how to attract quite a crowd..."_

 _All of a sudden, from the east, the knight's ears had picked up a strange sound. Doug paused as he put his hand to his ear and listened closely. "But hark! What is that sound I hear?"_

 _He listened closer as he kept listening to the sound. The most noble knight then motioned for his horse/dog hybrid to follow the sound closely. As the knight galloped away on his horse, listening closely to the sound and going deeper and deeper into the forest. The short haired knight couldn't help but ponder what he was possibly hearing. A cry for help, mayhaps, from a local citizen of a nearby town? Or perhaps a small animal being terrorized by some camping knights? A lady in distress? There was no way of knowing for sure... not until..._

 _Doug felt Porkchop stop near the entrance of a clearing as the knight looked down at his horse/dog hybrid. Once he got off the horse, he held his trusty sword as he carefully, slowly walked into the clearing, and from there... he saw her... sitting on the edge of a rock, curling her hair with a brush._

 _The beautiful green skinned girl with purple hair as soft as silk... with a beautiful dress that showed the right angles of her body... red ruby slippers reminiscent of those from the one movie involving a wizard... and sweet, little baby blue eyes that shined like the sun. And the sound he had heard was the beautiful girl singing. Doug instantly recognized the body and firm face of said girl. It was Princess Connie of the Benge Castle, sitting alone and having a wonderful time to herself, not even aware of the knight's presence. Doug couldn't help but give a small smile as he approached the girl and went down on one knee, giving a cough._

 _Princess Connie turned and gave a small gasp. "Sir Doug of the Round Table! Why, this is such a surprise."_

 _"Forgive me, milady, but I couldn't help but overhear your wonderful singing voice, and wonder if you wouldn't mind singing a small tune?" Doug blushed as he looked at the pretty face of the princess._

 _Connie looked surprised, before putting her hand on her lips and giggling. "Anything for you, my noble knight..."_

* * *

As that fantasy played out in Doug's mind in music class, he couldn't help but focus on Connie as she was specifically giving out a wonderful voice. He couldn't help but give a small smile as he had to admit, her voice was quite beautiful to hear. In fact, as he was singing along as well, his ears couldn't help but tune out everyone else's voices, only listening to that sweet voice sung by the green-skinned girl.

Pretty soon, the bell had rung, signaling the end of another school day. Relaxing their singing voices for a bit and barely listening to what the music teacher had to say, which was 'Class dismissed', Doug got off his podium in the choir to collect his stuff and put them inside before waiting for the beautiful purple haired, green skinned girl to join him. Sure enough, as Connie rounded the corner with her books, she noted Doug standing by with a small smile on his face. Connie looked rather excited as she joined up with Doug as she walked with him.

"Were you just waiting for me?" Connie fluttered her eyes towards the boy as he blushed.

"Of course." Doug said with a smile. "I thought it would be good to walk together when we got out of the room rather than wait outside for you..."

Doug knew that sentence sounded weird as soon as he said it, but he honestly didn't care. For some reason, he felt pretty happy just hanging around Connie as the two of them continued walking towards their lockers. Doug paused as he then decided to make small talk, "So, do you have any idea about what the girls are doing for the Bumpkin Day Hoedown?"

Doug knew he asked this question because a part of him was still curious about who Patti had asked. Connie paused as she said, "Well, I know Beebe asked Chalky out... though I think she was really nervous, wanting to ask Skeeter out."

"Really?" Doug asked in surprise, listening in.

"Yeah, I'm sure this is no big surprise to anyone, but Beebe has a HUGE crush on your friend. You know it, I know it, like... everybody in the school knows it." Connie laughed a little as she turned to the short haired boy.

"Did you hear anything from... Patti?" Doug asked, getting a little curious.

He couldn't help but notice Connie's eyes had lowered at the mention of her name, but she still kept a grin. "Oh yeah, she's doing just fine. Actually, she still hasn't found a date for the Bumpkin Day Hoedown yet."

"Really?" Doug asked as he covered his mouth in surprise. "I'd figured that she'd ask a lot of the other boys."

"Every other boy was taken." Connie laughed a little. "Imagine that."

"Even Roger?" Doug said in curiosity.

"Yep, especially Roger." Connie nodded as the two stopped by to her locker and opened it as she collected her books. "It's a shame, really. I do want to help her find another boy, but so far, we've had no luck."

Doug bit his tongue, wondering if he should say he wanted to go with Patti, but he shook his head, standing firm on his decision. _"I agreed to go out with Connie, even if I said yes by mistake. But I don't want this to be a mistake. I'm giving her a chance to be with me, to prove that I'm worthy of her! That, I'm sure about!"_

Doug paused as he couldn't even believe he thought all those words and actually meant it. But his thoughts soon were interrupted as Connie said, "You know, Roger and the gang have heard about you going out with me."

"Really?" Doug asked in surprise, pausing as he realized that Roger and his gang hadn't really bugged him about the fact that he was going out with Connie all day... before looking in horror. "Has he made fun of you for it?"

"Well..." Connie said as she looked down. "Maybe a little, but Patti and Beebe were there to defend me, so it's no trouble. I'm sorry, Doug, I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"No, don't be sorry." Doug said as Connie looked over to him in surprise. "When I agreed to go out with you to the Bumpkin Day Hoedown, I do mean what I say when I think you're a very beautiful girl, inside and outside."

"Really?" Connie gave a small smile.

"Yes, of course." Doug grinned as the two shut her locker and continued to walk towards Doug's locker, which was not too far away. "Look at it this way, Connie. You're a braver girl than you think you are, and a sweetheart. And you have a very beautiful singing voice."

Connie immediately blushed as her smile grew a little wider. "Are you just saying that to butter me up?"

"Of course not. I mean every word." Doug said as he got his books out real quick and shuffled some other things around before closing his locker and taking his hand. "I promise you, when we go to the Bumpkin Day Hoedown on Saturday night, I'll make you the belle of the hoedown."

Connie giggled as the two of them walked together. "Wow, Doug, you certainly know how to talk to girls."

"I've had... a little experience." Doug blushed a bit as he looked at his watch. "So, what movie would you like to see? I know there's a very talented music movie about a talented musician."

"The Music of Naegi? I think I heard that got good reviews!" Connie grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing that movie!"

Doug gave a small smile as the two continued onwards to the movie theater, in which both of them had a good time.

* * *

"So... how did your little date go, huh?" Judy said with a smirk as Doug arrived home, a small smile on his face.

"Well, Connie liked me and the movie was pretty good." Doug grinned a little. "What mattered the most is seeing her smiling face as she was having a great time... not just watching the movie, but being comfortable with me."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you, dear brother of mine." Judy grinned. "Still, pretty surprising you're giving her a chance rather than worship the ground your other girlfriend stands on."

Doug glared at Judy as he said, "Laugh it up all you want, but I'm firmly standing with my decision on Connie. I know Patti's still beautiful, but Connie is even more beautiful than I thought... still, I do feel sorry for Patti, though."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Having second thoughts?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just... since Connie told her that she was going out with me, she has nobody else to go out with." Doug said as he looked down.

Judy lowered her sunglasses in surprise. "Really? And here I thought she'd have an easy time picking any boy she'd like."

"I thought so too, but all the other boys seem to be taken." Doug looked down. "I wish there was something I can do to help her, but what can I do? I'm going out with Connie. Anyway, thank you for the advice on how to approach a girl."

"Hey, no trouble..." Judy said as Doug went upstairs, presumably to do his homework. As soon as he left, Judy paused as she put her hand on her face, thinking. "Hmmm... so, Patti Mayonnaise doesn't have a date... I wonder..."

An idea formed in her mind as she gave a hidden smirk, before turning to the calendar date. "I've always wanted to make my appearance in a Hoedown..."

* * *

And that is it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? And it looks like, despite Doug not lying, Judy has a small plan for Patti and the Hoedown anyway! Next chapter, we'll see where that leads as we go to the day of the Bumpkin Day Hoedown itself! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Confronting Melvin

Okay, time for the next chapter of this story! And the meat of the story is about to come in right now! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Nothing more was said during the week that Doug and Connie had got together, but the more they hung around each other, the more Doug realized that there was more to Connie than just a pretty face that knew how to sing. She had a great positive outlook on everything going on around her, and wasn't ashamed of her body shape as it was. Sure, she didn't mind being skinny, but it didn't matter to her how much she weighed or even if she had to make herself more pretty-looking than she already was. Doug saw it all in the times he hung out with her.

As a matter of fact, everybody even noticed the looks Doug gave to Connie, which were pretty much the same looks he would usually give to Patti. Speaking of Patti, much to his close friend's notice, Doug hadn't even given Patti the same loving look he would use to do. Sure, he could still talk with Patti as a friend, but it was like, that was all they were ever going to be, just friends. And inside, even Doug knew that this change was a little awkward, even for him. Maybe it was because he started to fall for Connie, but whenever he was around Patti nowadays, he didn't even feel the same lovesick feeling for her he once had.

Regardless of those feelings, regardless of how many times Roger would tease him for the two 'lovebirds' once Roger learned the story, Doug didn't simply care about what the sort-of friend, sort-of bully had to say. All he knew was that he adored Connie, and wanted to stick with her for as long as time would say. But, even with that in mind, he still couldn't help but feel bad for Patti, knowing that she didn't have a date for the Bumpkin Day Hoedown.

But, oddly, for the past couple of days, Patti seemed to be in a more... cheerful mood than usual. It was the night of the Bumpkin Day Hoedown as Judy was dropping him off at the Bumpkin Day Hoedown, Doug wearing a red and white plaid shirt over blue overalls and nice little cowboy hat that went with the ensemble. He noted Patti was standing near the door with a smile as Judy quickly left. "Hi, Patti."

"Hey, Doug." Patti gave a small smile. "I can't help but thank you."

"You're welcome." Doug said, before pausing in confusion. "Uh, for what, exactly?"

"For having a great family, of course!" Patti gave a small grin.

Again, Doug just stared at Patti in mere confusion as he opened his mouth, about to ask what she meant by that. All of a sudden, before Doug could even ask, he heard a very odd voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear old cousin, Doug!"

Patti gave a small smile as Doug turned around to see a person in a green wig, opaque glasses, long red overalls and a blue shirt, giving a small smile. Doug looked a little confused at first, but upon looking closer, his eyes widened. "Ju-"

It was then the boy noticed the girl lifting her glasses a bit and giving a quick wink towards Doug before quickly putting them back on, much to Doug's confusion. "Surely you know your good ol' cousin Melvin!"

Somehow, Doug had a strange feeling that something in this universe just... still happened anyway, despite what happened otherwise. Patti, however, giggled as she walked over to Melvin as she gave a nod. "Why, Melvin, you certainly know how to be right on time."

"That's me, all right. Very punctual and to the point." "Melvin" said as "he" gave a bow.

Doug could only grin nervously as he motioned his head, "Why... cousin Melvin... what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood when I met this lovely lady friend of yours. Said she didn't have a partner, and I told her I knew you. Naturally, we hit it off." "Melvin" grinned. "In a way, I'm doing the both of us a favor. I know how much you have a crush on that there Connie, and I wouldn't want to interfere with what you have."

"Melvin was just so kind to help me out in my funk." Patti gave a smile as she gave a wink towards the "boy". "It was the least I can do."

Doug just stared with a bemused stare as he gave a cough. "Say Melvin, can I speak with you alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course." "Melvin" paused, sensing that Doug was now panicking over something. Doug immediately grabbed the girl-disguised-as-a-boy and started to drag her over to a private part of the auditorium, where nobody would even hear them.

For a moment, Doug stared at Judy with his arms crossed, looking unamused. "All right, Judy. What's going on here? Explain yourself!"

Judy paused as she raised an eyebrow. "All right. I study theater as a passion. My name is Judy Funnie, and..."

"Judy, you know PERFECTLY well what I meant by my words!" Doug glared at Judy. "You disguised yourself as a boy and lied to her saying you were my cousin, didn't you? And you somehow wooed her into taking you out to this hoedown?"

"...You dragged me here to tell me things I already know?" Judy frowned, looking rather offended by this.

Doug wasn't done, though. "And not only that, you wanted to go to this hoedown because you never had a chance to go to one, didn't you?"

"Again, old news." Judy frowned.

"Just... why did you do it, Judy? Don't you know you're taking a big risk by doing this? If you expose yourself as a girl at any time, do you know what'll happen? I'll be painted as a liar, something I didn't want!" Doug frowned.

"Doug, Doug, brother... you're overthinking things." Judy said with a small smile. "When I heard you say that Patti didn't have a date, I felt bad for her, and I felt bad for you. I didn't want you to break your date off with Connie, especially since you two got on so well. The way you talk about Connie now, you really felt a great connection with her, and I didn't want to break that. So, the only way I could save you was to get Patti to ask me out."

"...you know she's going to hate me if she finds out..." Doug groaned as he held his head.

"...I severely doubt it. In fact, I think Patti already suspects it, but I think she's being polite." Judy explained, causing Doug's eyes to boggle in shock.

"Wait... she knows you're..." Doug started to say before Judy gave a laugh. Doug paused. "You don't suppose she's a..."

Both siblings paused a bit as they looked at each other in thought... before Judy grinned a bit. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. I think she's just happy to have someone to go with, that's all."

Doug paused as he tapped his foot, thinking about the possible idea that Patti could possibly swing differently in preferences. Sure, he saw her talk to a couple boys, but she spent most of her time with the girls every time he saw her. Could it be possible?

The boy immediately shook those thoughts out of his head for the moment as he looked over to Judy. "Anyway, Judy, you say you did it for me and Connie? It's going to be tough, I don't even know my true feelings for her yet. I know I like her, but-"

"-but you don't know if you like-like her. I get it." Judy grinned. "That's why your big sister's here for you. To make sure you and Connie share that hoedown dance together!"

She gave a slight giggle, much to Doug's annoyance as he said, "Judy, there's going to be a prize at the end of the dance, what if you win and everyone discovers you're a girl?"

"They won't. I made sure I had a tight wig. See?" Judy grinned as she pulled on the wig, showing that indeed, it was stuck tight. Doug had to admit, it was pretty impressive.

"How did you get your wig to stick like that?" The boy asked his older sister.

"Nothing a little masking tape and glue wouldn't solve." The girl giggled, before pausing. "Of course, uh... I'm going to need your help in shaving the wig off when we get home... if that's at all possible?"

Doug just stared at Judy with a unamused expression, before sighing. "All right, all right, fine. You have a good time at the dance. I guess you know what you're doing, so I'll just leave you to it. I just have one special request."

"Say no more. I'll do my Shakespeare acting when I get called up for the door prize." Judy said with a grin.

"No, not that! Just... please don't try to embarrass me in front of Connie." Doug sighed as he held his head.

"Oh... in that case, no sweat! I'll leave you two well enough alone to get acquainted. Speaking of which... I think I just saw her come in, pardner..." Judy grinned.

Doug stood stiff as he turned towards the door to see a familiar green skinned girl wearing overalls and a nice brown cowboy hat and boots. Doug's eyes widened as Judy gave a giggle, pushing him over. "Knock her off her boots, bro-there..."

The boy found himself walking after the slight push as he started to head towards the girl he started developing feelings for for the past week, wondering where this was going to go...

* * *

And with that, this chapter is finished! How did you guys like it? Next time, in the finale of the story, we'll see the moment Doug and Connie share their intimacy together!

By the way, for those wondering what I'm talking about regarding Patti this chapter, there were some theories that went around for the past few years that indicated that maybe she was a lesbian, maybe she wasn't. I know in the show that Doug and Patti had a crush on each other, but I always like playing around with these fan theories. Even though the creator says that Patti would eventually end up with a boy, I do like the fan interpretations of Patti and her... preferences, shall we say. I think it would be quite an interesting take on her character.

Anyway, finale is coming up soon, so don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. The Big Moment

All right, time to finally wrap this story up once and for all! It's been a long time, but I'm happy to finally see this story to its conclusion! Let's see how Doug and Connie spend their time together at the hoedown! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Connie had just walked in the building, biting her lip nervously as she looked around at all the people, dressed up in cowboy/cowgirl gear, ready to make the hoedown a reality. She didn't know why she felt scared. Maybe she thought that Doug would treat her like a joke...

But no, Doug would never do such a thing. He's too nice of a person to deal with that, right?

"There you are, Connie!"

Her thoughts were halted as her eyes focused on the girl she knew Doug originally had a crush on... Patti Mayonnaise, dressed in a nice cowgirl suit herself. "Patti, you made it!"

"But of course! I wouldn't want to miss this for the world!" Patti smiled happily at her green skinned friend.

She couldn't help but smile towards the girl, before pausing. "Wait a minute... who did you ask? I thought for sure all the boys were taken."

"True, all the BOYS were taken. But with some outside help, I found a way in." Patti smirked as she turned her eyes towards a corner where Doug and "Melvin" were previously talking. "In fact, I think your date is talking with my date."

Connie gave a sigh of relief as she watched the boy she was in love with talking with the second boy. Upon closer examination, she raised an eyebrow and noted the way the boy was acting... before her eyes widened. "Say, uh, Patti? You do know that's-"

"Judy in a ridiculous boy costume? Oh yeah, I know about that." Patti giggled, causing Connie's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Wait, really?" Connie's eyes widened. "I mean, I knew you have a certain preference, but I didn't think you'd actually go with it."

"What can I say?" Patti blushed a little. "She must have felt I would be left out, and went to the trouble of making up this story about being Doug's male cousin in order to get me into the Hoedown. Then again, I suppose I should have seen this one coming."

The green skinned, heavy set girl paused as she turned to Patti, raising an eyebrow. "So, are you going to tell Doug that you're a... well..."

Patti paused as Connie raised an eyebrow as Connie further explained, "Because I know that he had a small crush on-"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Patti said as she paused. "And I think Doug's a sweet person. He does try his best and he is pretty cute with the puppy dog eyes. And he's also a great friend to hang around with. I just... don't have what he thinks I am. Anyway, you don't need to worry about that. Haven't you noticed Doug giving you those same puppy dog eyes the past few days?"

Connie paused for a moment to think, before giving a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Patti smiled before putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now, you go out there, give Doug your all, and make sure you never lose him! I'm certain he'll treat you the same way he treats me!"

Connie giggled a bit as she looked over to see Doug and "Melvin" going their separate ways. "I'll do just that."

With that said, Connie left Patti standing as she started to walk over to the incoming Doug Funnie as the two of them stopped. Connie giggled as she gave a small wink. "Well, hello there, pardner."

"Howdy, ma'am." Doug grinned, playing up the cowboy motif that fit the very decorated auditorium. "Shall I interest you in a drink?"

Connie gave a small smile as she looked back to Patti, who flashed her a quick thumbs up as "Melvin" approached her. "I wouldn't mind at all."

With that, the green skinned girl offered her hand to the boy. Giving a small smile, the boy took her hand as he led her over to the refreshment table.

* * *

It was a heck of a great hoedown, to say the least. Doug and Connie were having the greatest time of their lives as they found themselves sharing the same dance floor with other square dancing couples, clapping in support for other dancing couples, and even "Melvin", as dramatic as she was, managed to be quite the party animal when it came to the Bumpkin Day Hoedown. From what Doug noticed, Patti seemed to be having a good time with her "date".

But right now, he had his own girl to look over as they continually danced and made small talk, some talk about times that Connie accidentally spilled a drink on her mother's favorite dress, to Doug sharing stories about his old home in Bloatsburg and how clumsy he was during his younger, elementary school days. Needless to say, both shared their stories with interest as the more they talked, the more they enjoyed each other's company. In fact, as the party started to wind down a little bit, both Doug and Connie found themselves in the same corner where Doug had talked to his sister earlier as Connie blushed.

"You know, Doug, I'm really having a good time." Connie blushed a bit.

"I'm having fun too." Doug smiled as he looked at Connie with a smile on his face. "I never would have expected you to be quite the dancer."

The heavy set girl giggled. "If you think my dance moves are great, wait until you see my moves set to different music. I can sing just as well as I can dance."

"I can tell. You do have a marvelous singing voice." Doug pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. You told me that before." Connie gave a small smile.

"I did?" Doug asked as Connie paused, biting her lip.

"Doug? I don't know if this is too soon, or... this is going to be awkward, but..." Connie shut her eyes as Doug watched her in bemusement. Connie took a deep breath and held her head. "Doug Funnie, I have the biggest crush on you! I know you've always paid attention to Patti ever since you moved here, but when I first laid my eyes on you, not only did you not poke fun at my weight, but you treated me like an individual. You were probably the sweetest guy to ever try anything to impress people. Even on your hard days with Roger, you still tried to look at things in another, optimistic way, and I like that about you. I understand if you don't love me back, but..."

Doug, listening to the girl in surprise, started to smile as he put a hand on her chin, lifting her face over to her eyes. "Don't love you back? What do you mean? If anything, people can be quite dumb if they don't see you as the sweet, optimistic, girl. And..." Doug blushed a bit. "I do kinda like you the way you are. I wouldn't want you to change."

"Not even a little?" Connie said in surprise, giving a small smile.

"Weight or no weight, your beautiful face and shiny purple hair will always shine through. And you are right in that I did have a crush on Patti." Doug said. "But the past week we spent together, I'm starting to open my eyes to some new, potential girls that... I wouldn't mind hanging out with more often. I'm surprised I haven't even hung out with you that much. And even in my worst areas, you tried to give me some support. In a way..." Doug smiled as he squeezed Connie's hand and stared at her. "...I guess I'm sort of falling in love with you, Connie."

Connie gasped as she gave a smile. "Oh, Doug!"

The two leaned over, eyes closed as they initiated a kiss, Connie popping her leg up as the two of them were in a lip lock for quite some time. After that time had passed, the two of them let go as they stared at each other, love in their eyes as Doug asked, "Connie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Doug, yes!" Connie smiled as the two of them linked arms together.

The two stared at each other happily as they both looked over to Patti and Judy, the two of them waiting near the door as they gave smiles to the respective couple. The boy and girl in love smiled as they started to walk out the door, knowing that the Bumpkin Day Hoedown was over. And as they walked out, Doug thought back to the day when Connie asked him out to this very dance, happy that his 'slip of the tongue' got him into this situation. Otherwise, he never would have went with the girl who would eventually become his sweetheart.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And with that, the story is officially over! How did you guys like it? Time for final thoughts!

Okay, so I was in the middle of working on the first Doug x Connie request story, when I decided to watch the episode 'Doug's A Big Fat Liar' again, which this story was based off. Suddenly, my mind started to whir a bit as ideas came, asking 'What if Doug actually accepted Connie as his date, and not lied about a sick cousin'? All in all, I think I managed to successfully pull it off in this story, with Doug slowly starting to get to know Connie and having a wonderful time. But I knew that the main source would be in the story, and how I would handle Patti. Fortunately, thanks to the many fan theories of Patti being a lesbian, I started to lean towards the idea a bit. As for why Judy, well, I still wanted her to be the Bumpkin Day Hoedown in some way, and my headcanon was that Judy always wanted to go to one of these hoedowns, and just found an opportunity to do so. But, I leave that up to you.

All in all, it was fun to explore the idea, and hopefully, more Doug stories will come to my mind in the future, but until then, I think I'll focus on the other projects in store! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
